What If They Had Survived?
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: What if Remus and Tonks survived? What would their life be like?


**What If They Had Survived?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the recognisable characters.**

**Pairings: Remus Lupin/ Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/ Victoire Weasley, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger.**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: What if Remus and Tonks survived? What would their life be like?**

**A/N: I wanted to write this after watching Daniel Radcliffe interview J. K. Rowling. She said that Lupin was meant to survive in the original draft of Deathly Hallows. So, I wanted to write a one shot about what happened to them if they had survived.**

* * *

><p>A small family of 5 walked towards the entrance of Kings' Cross Station. The parents pushed two trolleys which each had a trunk and bird cage, which was perched on top of the trunk. The small family consisted of the mum, dad, 2 sons and a daughter. The eldest son had bright turquoise hair, which was completely different to the younger children, who had jet black hair. As for the parents, they were opposites to their partner. The father had light grey hair and the mother had bright pink hair. This family was no ordinary family. They were a family of witches and wizards.<p>

"Mum! We're going to be late." The girl complained as they made their way to platforms nine and ten.

The woman laughed softly as she pushed the trolley. "We're not late. You've got 15 minutes until the train leaves."

"We said that last time, Dora, and we were nearly late." Her husband chuckled softly as they reached the wall. "Andrew, take your trolley. I will have to make sure your Mum doesn't fall this time." His pink haired wife hit him, gently, on his chest. "Sorry, love." Kissing her cheek. "You ready, Megan?"

"Yes, Dad." She smiled at her Dad. She stood with her older brother as her younger brother disappeared through the wall, soon followed by their parents and then the final two siblings. Once all five of them were reunited on Platform nine and three quarters, Teddy rushed ahead. "Teddy!" Megan shouted to him, but her older brother ignored her and continued through the crowds of students and parents. "I thought he was coming to see us off. Not Victoire." Megan pouted.

"He is. He is only just going to say goodbye to her. He will be back in a minute." Tonks said gently to her daughter. "Come on. Let's go and find the others." She steered her daughter into the crowd. They moved further up the platform and they soon found their friends. "Wotcher Harry, Ginny."

"Hey you lot. Got here on time this year." Harry grinned cheekily.

"It was one time!" Tonks complained. "Where's Teddy?" Looking around the platform.

"He's kissing Victoire!" James Sirius Potter said excitedly. "I saw them!" The six adults looked at each other and shared secret smiles.

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts, Andrew?"

He shrugged his shoulder a little. "Yeah."

"You'll be fine." His father wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Are Albus and Rose excited?"

"Rose is." Hermione said proudly.

Ginny chuckled quietly. "James has been teasing Albus." The red head rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"We best get their trunks on board." Remus announced as he looked at the station clock. He, Harry and Ron helped the children put their trunks on board. "Where's Teddy? He promised he would see them off." Looking around for his eldest son.

"Here dad!" Teddy ran forward, his lips a little swollen and he had a grin on his face.

"Say goodbye to Vic properly?" His godfather teased him.

"Shut up, Harry." Teddy chuckled softly and hugged his sister. "Have fun, Meg. Write whenever you want to." Stepping back from her and letting her hug her parents. "Andrew, please behave." He then whispered in his little brother's ear. "Only a little." The two brothers grinned cheekily at each other and hugged. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Teddy." Andrew grinned broadly.

Every person said goodbye to their own children and to their friends' children. They all waved to their children, who were sticking their heads out of the window and waving to their parents. The train slowly began pulling out of the station and slowly began to pick up speed. Once the train disappeared, Remus wrapped his arm around Tonks' shoulders. "And then there were two."

"And then there were two." She chuckled, leaning into his embrace and watching the train leave.

"You forgotten about me?" Teddy laughed.

"Of course not." Tonks laughed. "You're starting work tomorrow and you've moved out."

Remus laughed too. "I can't believe you're going to be doing your auror training."

"Me neither. Uncle Harry said he won't treat me any different. Isn't that right?"

"That's right, Lupin. I will see you tomorrow." He chuckled as he led his daughter and wife away. "See you at dinner, Remus, Tonks."

"Aren't I invited?" Teddy laughed and followed behind his parents.

"Nope." Ron said from behind him. "Not after we found out about you and my niece." He chuckled, his hand on his Hugo's shoulder and holding Hermione's hand with his other hand.

"Of course you're invited." Ginny said warmly. "Ignore the git." Laughing softly as they waited to leave the platform to go into the real world. "We'll see you later." The two young couples walked away and left to return to their own.

Remus and Tonks didn't seem to be listening. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, where both of them were badly injured, they lived their lives to the fullest and spent as much of their time together as they could. Tonks suffered the worse and Remus was beside himself when he thought he was going to lose her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She smiled gently and the two of them walked through the barrier to the muggle world. "I can't believe Andrew and Megan have gone and now Teddy is starting work. Will be strange having a quiet house."

"I don't remember you being quiet." Teddy laughed. "Mum, you can't walk through the house without falling over."

Everyone laughed. "That's true, Dora. It is usually you falling over, followed by a few swear words." Remus added, holding her tightly to his side.

Tonks laughed loudly. "True." She looked up at Remus. "Let's go home."

"Let's go home." He smiled down at her, kissing his wife softly. The pair of them ignored their son and friends for a moment until Teddy cleared his throat.

"Dad? Mum? I'm off." Teddy chuckled as his parents parted. "You're like a couple of teenagers."

"You would know." His mother quipped back and winked at him. "You're welcome to come home and have lunch with us."

"Nah." He chuckled. "Still got some unpacking." He stepped towards them, hugged his father first and then his mother. "I'll see you later." He walked away from his parents with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of him." Tonks smiled broadly as she watched her turquoise haired son.

Remus grinned. "Me too. I'm proud of them all." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm proud of you." She mirrored his smile. "I love you, Dora."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him with all the passion that she had in her body. The people around them were a little taken aback by their appearance. He was older than her and grey haired and she was younger than him with bright pink hair. But they did not care about what people thought about them, they did not have a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the first story. Will be writing the second alternate story soon. This story has nothing to do with my own Harry Potter story: She's Only Potter's Sister.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is how I thought their story would happen.**


End file.
